ilvgproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snort
Snort first appears on Total Stuffed Island Season 1 as a member of Team Ugh. He cameos a few times in season 2 as well as a guest judge and a pet. Total Stuffed Island History Season 1 New Heights Snort's first appearance is in New Heights. Snort is silent in Episode 1. He gets no interview along with the rest of his team. He jumps off the cliff with the rest of his team but lands in the killer car zone and gets mauled. Dreaming About Your Balls Snort appeared in a minor role once again in Dreaming About Your Balls. However despite being in a minor role this is actually one of his only episodes with a speaking role. Snort sneezes during the challenge. Valentino mistakes this for a yawn and says he's out. Shorty after he throws Snort in the cage. Satan's Balls Snort was eliminated in Satan's Balls. Snort volunteered to be in the cup challenge. Little did he know it would be his demise. Sadly Valentino announced that those who went in the cups would be eliminated. Snort landed in the elimination chair first so therefore was eliminated before Corphish. Finale Snort has his second and last speaking role in season 1 during his interview with ILVG. He yelled that he liked crack and tackled Valentino. He is last seen at the end with the rest of the cast. Season 2 Snort makes multiple cameos throughout the season. Though he's changed slightly. The Plushie Games He makes his first cameo appearance in The Plushie Games as head game maker. He does very little other than stop Ed from trying to steal a pocket watch from the Cornicopia. Pets-R-Fudged Up Snort reappears the next episode as one of the pets in the episode. He is assigned as a pet to Blue Bird. While training, he tackles the little bird who was training him to be calm. During the actual challenge however, he remains calm until Mickey angers him and makes Snort tackle him. This causes Blue to come in dead last, with Lotso. Personality Snort is a cocaine addict. He constantly snorts, as his name implys, pounds of it everyday. The drug has caused his brain to grow so large it's being pushed against his skull. This hurts him and causes him lots of anger. He has so anger issues and punches and rams into things to relieve stress. Snort also has allergies to 65 known species of plants and animals as well as 34 others involving medicine and food products. In season 2 his personality is altered. Instead of being addicted to coke he says his name often and "snort"s like a bull. He also seems more angry and still enjoys headbutting things. Trivia *Like a good amount of other characters, Snort rarely speaks. Only in Episode 2 and the finale does he say anything. Not counting season 2 however, where he speaks in two other episodes. *Snort appeared in a deleted scene that went into his personality and explained his crack obsession. *His obsession for drugs isn't seen in the show, aside from the Finale. *Despite his lack of speaking in season 1, he is one of the three characters in season one to recieve a voice actor change in season 2. The others are Mickey and Turkey . Category:Total Stuffed Island Contestants Category:Team Ugh Category:Plush Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Druggie Characters Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Contestants Category:Mrfrenchtoast85's Characters Category:Beanie Babies Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Non-Returners Category:Mrjaxboy's Characters Category:Pets Category:Non-Merged TSI Contestants Category:Non-Merged TSI Season 1 Contestants Category:TSI Eliminated Contestants Category:TSI Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Guest Judges